


The Flowers Bloom for You

by nightmare_doll



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_doll/pseuds/nightmare_doll
Summary: Hanahaki Disease: an illness where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry about this is needed sad unrequited kaimiwa i'll make up for it by writing fluffy kaimiwa later

The first time it happened, Miwa wasn’t sure what was going on. One second he was fine, at least in a physical sense, and the next he was puking petals onto the floor. He was young and confused, and he had yet to actually learn about the disease he had contracted. He wondered if his sudden illness had anything to do with Kai leaving. The thought of Kai made his heart hurt, and he wretched as more flowers filled his throat. He stared at the yellow roses that now littered the ground. What on Earth was happening to him?

Even after years passing, the flowers never left and Miwa had to learn how to handle this predicament. He always made sure that his throat was clear after a coughing fit. If to many petals stuck to his throat they would eventually clog up his windpipe and he wouldn’t be able to breathe. He had also learned what he had contracted was because of his feelings for Kai. It was sad to know that not only were his feelings unrequited, but also caused him to suffer on a physical level. At first when he’d become certain of how much he loved Kai, he’d planned on telling him when they met again. That had been before he’d learned the truth about his disease. So when Kai had returned, despite being overjoyed, he took precautions to make sure Kai wouldn’t learn of his illness. There was no point if his feelings truly were unrequited.

After some studying about the disease, he had also learned of the cure. There was a surgery that removed the flowers. Once Misaki had walked in on him coughing up flowers. She’d promised not to tell the others, but she urged him to get the surgery. She said it was surprising that he had lasted so long without suffering too severe consequences, and he couldn’t go on much longer. But Miwa had refused, because removing the flowers also removes the feelings, and he didn’t want to think about that. As painful as it is, he couldn’t just get rid of his love. He was almost scared that Misaki would tell the others to get them to pressure him as well, but he knew that she would stick with her promise. He didn’t want any of them to know, especially if his life really was in danger.

Each day it was getting harder to breathe. Miwa found himself to be coughing for longer periods of time, and even then sometimes petals were left sticking to his throat. Sometimes blood would come up with the petals and dye the yellow petals deep red. He could almost feel the flowers clogging up his lungs, but he hoped it hadn’t got that bad yet. He told himself time and time again that he had more time, he’d been dealing this for years and he could deal with it years more. When Misaki learned of the trouble it was causing him, she once again pleased for him to get the surgery because _his life depends on it_. Once again, he refused. But one day, after a small argument about the surgery, he made a request of her.

“If I die soon, please make sure Kai knows how much I love him.”

Misaki had agreed with tears in her eyes. She’d asked one last time if he was absolutely sure he didn’t want the surgery, already knowing what is answer would be. After that she tried her best to treat him like she always had before, but it was hard with the daunting thought of him dying always at the back of her mind. She wanted to blame Kai for what was happening, for not returning Miwa’s love and putting him in danger, but she knew Miwa wouldn’t want her to do that. Blaming Kai wouldn’t save Miwa, so what was the point.

Miwa took extra care in the next few days, in the hopes that he could extend his life just a little longer. He knew it was hopeless, that flowers had long ago gotten to the point that no amount of vomiting could clear them out, but he tried anyway. He couldn’t do extraneous activities anymore, his breathing was bad enough just walking around. At least cardfighting didn’t take too much breathing. He had to wake up in the middle of the nice multiple times so he could clear his throat again, since the flowers filled it quicker now. He wondered if he should tell his friends, it wouldn’t be fair to just suddenly die without warning them. But at the same time he had worked so hard to hide it from them, it seemed like a waste to tell them now. Besides, he wanted to spend his last days normally, not with them worrying about him or trying to convince him to get that stupid surgery. Really, he knew he should get the surgery, he knew it was the smarter thing, he knew it was a matter of life or death, but he couldn’t throw away his feelings just like that. He’d loved Kai for so long it just wouldn’t feel right to throw it all away just to save his stupid life.

He wished he knew the exact day he would die. Then he would be able to say goodbye to his friends (and to Kai) without having to make them worry about when he will die. He almost wished he could tell Kai how he felt before he died, it would be nice to say it to his face. At least he knew Misaki would pass on his message. He wondered if Kai would be told how he died, he hadn’t specified to Misaki if she should say that or not. He just hoped that if Kai was told, or figured it out on his own, that he wouldn’t blame himself. Of course, there would be no reason for him to but still, Kai sometimes blames himself for things outside of his control.

Miwa knew time was running out. He made sure that every minute he could spare was spent with his friends, he made the most out of their time together. He would really miss being able to see them. He lived every day like it was his last, and for all he knew it could be. He was even able to drag Kai to Card Capital with him on most days, though he suspected he only succeeded because Kai figured something was wrong. Other people caught onto it too, but he would just smile and say everything was fine. He really wished what he said could have been true.

He was walking home from Card Capital when he found himself unable to breathe. It happened suddenly, one second he could breathe, albeit not easily, and the next second he couldn’t. He coughed and spluttered for air, he could feel flowers poking at his throat, and he desperately tried to cough them out to no avail. The flowers were firmly rooted in his lungs and he couldn’t get them out, he couldn’t breathe, he needed to get them out! He knew that this would happen eventually, but that didn’t stop him from retching and coughing and trying to clear his throat just enough for him to take a little breath. His vision was growing hazy and he knew he didn’t have much time, his head was spinning and _he was going to die here_. He coughed more violently, causing a few petals to come out along with ripping out some stems, their thorns cutting at his throat and causing blood to spill out to, but it wasn’t enough, he still couldn’t breathe. People were staring at him now, it probably wasn’t every day they saw someone coughing up blood and petals. His throat burned and he coughed and coughed and coughed, throwing up more blood and bile, hoping beyond belief he could get the flowers out.

He fell to the ground, limp, as his world faded to black.


End file.
